How It All Began
by meenah150
Summary: The story of how our favourite Asian couple, Tike happened. Follow their story from the time they met, to the time they became more than friends, to their forever.
1. First Day

**A/N: Hey guys! It's been awhile since I last wrote a fic, 4 years to be exact. I'm hoping that I will be able to liven up a bit of this section of the Glee stories. I know that we are all missing our songs and characters! Anyway, this is a new fanfic and it will be a storyline of how Tina and Mike met, their friendship and how it evolved into a relationship.**

 **A little background: I'm just following the order of when they graduated from WMHS so this is in August 2008. Tina had just graduated from grade 08, and Mike is moving up to grade 10 (sophomore year). I will be starting off from when Tina is starting her high school career.**

 **And just remember, I don't own these!**

Chapter 1: First day

*alarm blaring*

"Ugh, nooo! I don't want to get up!"

Tina slams her hand on her phone and presses the snooze button, in hopes that it wouldn't ring again in the next 10 minutes. When it did, she gave up on trying to get more sleep and proceeded to get ready for her first day of high school.

Tina's outfit was simple – Black top, black sweater, black hat, black jeans and black boots. She defined herself as the emo type, and she was not a huge fan of color. She rushed downstairs, greeting her mom and dad, and quickly sat down and ate her breakfast. Once she was done eating, she raced back up the stairs, grabbed her backpack and phone and rushed out the door to meet her dad. 10 minutes later, she arrived at McKinley High School.

"I can do this" she said to herself. She walked inside the school and met up with her good friend, Artie Abrams. Throughout the day, she went to her classes without much trouble. At lunch, she noticed that a paper was posted on the board. "New Glee club, sign up below!" it read. She read three names on there – Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry.

"Artie, should we sign up?" Tina asked.

"We could. I mean, I heard there's not a lot of after school clubs going on around here. Everything is based on sports"

Tina nodded and proceeded to sign both her and Artie up for the club. They quickly walked to their next class.

Meanwhile, Mike Chang noticed Tina sign up on the board. "Another Asian here? That's surprising. Not a lot of Asians go to this school. She's pretty though" Mike thought. He walked up to see what she signed up for. "Glee club? Hm. Wonder if I can get Matt to join with me"

"Yo Chang!" Puck called out for him.

"Yo what's up guys" Mike greeted him and Finn.

"Not much man, just got our usual slushies. Are you planning to sign up for this?" Puck nodded at the paper.

Mike shook his head. "Naw man, just saw a few people sign up for this and wanted to see what it's for"

The bell rang and Mike, Puck and Finn proceeded to their next class.

"I should ask Matt and Puck to sign up with me" Mike says to himself as he walks to Math. "But I don't know if they'd ever go for it. I want to know that Asian girl though, she seems cool."


	2. Auditions, Dances and New Members

**A/N: From this chapter on, I will be adding POV's for both Mike and Tina.**

 **Again, I don't own these characters!**

Chapter 2: Auditions, Dances and More Members

 **Tina's POV:**

Later that day, it was time for the Glee club auditions. I heard Mercedes and Kurt sing and they were _really_ good. I was nervous for my audition. Mr Schuester called my name, and I proceeded to the stage.

"I-I-I'm T-T-Tina C. I-I-I-I will b-b-be s-s-s-singing I K-k-k-kissed A Girl"

I proceeded to sing the song and I might have slapped my thighs for the sake of it, in order to put more feelings into the song. I felt embarrassed by it after but I didn't show it to the teacher. Once my song ended, I looked at Mr Schuester.

"Congrats Tina, you are now in the Glee club"

I smiled with pride and made my way to the back and cheer for Artie's audition.

"You were really good" an unknown voice said.

I jumped and turned around. I see this Asian boy standing with his backpack hanging on one shoulder.

"T-t-thanks" I replied, stuttering.

"I'm Mike, Mike Chang" Mike introduced himself.

"I'm T-T-Tina C-C-Cohen C-Chang"

"Nice to meet you Tina. Anyway, I gotta go, I have football practice. I'll see you around school" Mike said and he leaves the auditorium.

"Well that was weird" I thought as he makes his way out of the auditorium. I heard Mr Schuester call for one last chance for an audition and then we proceeded for the choir room.

We tried to sing "Sit Down, You're Rockin' The Boat", but it failed miserably. Rachel proceeded to throw a fit over Artie having the lead and blamed Mr Schuester for the choice. Mr Schuester ended practice for the day and we went home.

The next day at Glee club, we saw a new face come into the choir room – Finn Hudson. We were confused to why Finn joined the club since he was the captain of the football team. We proceeded to the auditorium to try out for our first song for Sectionals. Mr Schuester gave us the song sheet to "You're The One That I Want" and it also ends miserably. Mercedes made a point of all the leads going to Rachel and Mr Schue told us that it is only one song and that we all would have many chances to get a lead.

Finn ends up quitting early the week after due to the fact that his teammates were ganging up on him for joining a "loser club". We were mad but we didn't care. He ended up coming back in the middle of Rachel's rant, which I was happy about, since Rachel was going crazy on us. We proceeded to sing "Don't Stop Believin" successfully.

A week later, we had three more members join the Glee club – Santana Lopez, Quinn Fabray, and Brittany Pierce, who called themselves "The Unholy Trinity".

 **Mike's POV:**

I snuck into the auditorium again just to hear Tina sing. They were singing 'Don't Stop Believin' and I have to admit, Finn is really good. I wasn't the type to judge someone based on what they wanted to do or try. That's not who I am. The other guys on the football team say otherwise. I saw Quinn, Santana and Coach Sylvester on the top balcony, and Puck in the doorway and I tried to make myself look invisible. They finished singing and I quickly left to go home.

Two weeks later, we needed a new kicker on our football team. Kurt Hummel came by to tryout. Finn figured out that we needed to loosen up for our games if we needed to win. Mr Schuester and Coach Tanaka talked it out and Coach immediately pushed us to the choir room to start rehearsing. Mr Schuester tried to teach us but in the end, Kurt taught us the Single Ladies dance. I loved dancing, I just never expressed it and now I was able to.

A week later, it was our football game. Finn kept getting tackled to the ground, and he decided to use the Single Ladies dance to distract the other team. We started dancing, and before I knew it, Puck managed to score a touchdown. It was Kurt's turn to get us our winning goal. He also used part of the Single Ladies dance, kicked the ball and we got our goal.

I knew I was good at dancing, and I wanted to express it more. I ran up to Puck and Matt after the game in the locker room.

"Hey guys, can we talk"

Matt and Puck turned around from their lockers to face me.

"I think we should join the Glee club" I said to them in a hushed whisper.

"What? Why?" Puck asked.

"It got us our winning goal! I think if we join, we could probably get to the championships too"

Matt nodded in agreement. "I see what you're saying! But do you really want to sing?"

"I'd be more of a dancer than a singer. I can't sing to save my life. Are you down, Puck?"

Puck thought about it for a moment. "Okay fine. I'll join. I'm not expecting any solos though"

I smiled. "Alright, let's go up to Mr Schuester on Monday then" I high-fived both Matt and Puck and headed home.

As soon as Monday came around, we went up to Mr Schue and asked if we can join.

"Well, you guys did show an improvement at last night's game. Consider that your auditions and you're in" Mr Schuester said.

We high-fived each other and then ran for class. It was now the end of the day, and we walked with Mr Schuester to the choir room.

"Hey guys, let's give a fresh new welcome to our three new members, fresh off their big win on Friday night. Noah Puckerman, Matt Rutherford and Mike Chang" Mr Schuester introduced us. I noticed Tina immediately and smiled at her. She smiled back and then my attention went back to Mr Schue.

We immediately got to work.


	3. Regionals & Start of Summer Vacation

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's a new chapter for you** **I hope everyone is enjoying this fanfic so far! It'll be a slow progress, but I am hoping to update this 3-4 times a week. If not, I apologize in advance!**

 **Now, onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 3: Regionals and the start of summer vacation

 **Mike's POV:**

Weeks have gone by since we have joined Glee club, and a lot has happened. We have been practicing day by day for our upcoming Sectionals competition. Mr Schuester has decided that we do a Journey medley, which is awesome because the entire group loves them! He instructed me to help with the choreography. In the midst of that, we've also been doing our little dances to show our talents to everyone.

Coach Sylvester came by a few weeks ago, and somehow managed to find out about Quinn's pregnancy. We had all been shocked, especially when we found out that the father was Puck and not Finn. We tried to cheer her up and sing her a song. The week after, we had done a boys vs girls competition. The guys, thanks to Finn and this weird vitamin, we rocked at a song combination that consisted of "It's My Life/These Are My Confessions". Unfortunately, Mr Schue found out and forfeited the competition on both sides.

Coach Sylvester came by again, but this time we had been split into two small groups to show off our talents (although she and Mr Schue made it a competition for some reason). Anyway, she grouped Mercedes, Artie, Matt, Kurt, Santana, Tina and myself into one group and the other half went with Mr Schue. She gave us an awesome song, "Hate on Me" and we started getting into the song. Per Coach Sylvester's instructions, I showed a lot of pop and lock moves along with Matt. We were dismissed for the day after.

The next day, the entire Glee club got together and we started singing to "Ride Wit Me" at the most random moment. We got so into it, that we almost forgot about meeting Ms Sylvester in the auditorium. Once the song ended, we quickly left before she came in asking where we were and why we were with any of the kids from Mr Schue's group.

Last week, it was the week of Sectionals. We didn't have a playlist thanks to Sylvester giving ours to one of the competitor teams, but we managed to think of one at the last minute. Rachel sang "Don't Rain On My Parade", Finn came up with "You Can't Always Get What You Want", and Quinn suggested "Somebody to Love". We managed to win the competition, and now we're getting ready for Regionals.

This week, I've been asked by Artie to dance with his girlfriend, Tina while he sings the song for us. It feels awkward for me because I have a huge crush on Tina, and out of all people, Tina's own boyfriend asked me instead of Mr Schue or Tina herself. I've been hiding my crush from everyone except for Matt, because he's been my best friend. It sucks for me because I'll be sitting in the back with Matt and Puck, and I'll just see Tina wheel in Artie and watch them kiss and hug and I can't help but feel jealous.

Tina and I have been getting together to practice for this song. I could tell she was nervous, and she knows I'm an experienced dancer. We have been hanging out together when we weren't practicing for this song. A few days ago, she told me that her stutter is fake.

"It's fake? How come you keep doing it in the Glee club then?" I asked her.

"I get put into a lot of uncomfortable situations, so I stutter. It also prevents me from making friends. Artie has been my friend since middle school, and I recently told him that my stutter is fake and he got mad at me" Tina told me and looked down.

"Hey, it's okay. You said the truth to him. It's up to him now whether he can accept you as a whole person or not" I told her truthfully.

She nodded. "You're right. Let's start practicing for this song"

A few days later, we start performing in the auditorium. Artie starts singing, and then a minute into it, Tin and I get up and we start dancing. We dance together flawlessly, and I can't help but think how perfect she feels in my arms. "I wish she was mine" I think to myself as I dance with her. But I know she never will be. The dance ends and I watch her walk to Artie to comfort him. I walk dejectedly to Matt.

Regionals is here and we are nervous. It's time for our turn.

 **Tina's POV:**

We did it. We just gave it our all in this year's Regionals performance. We're sitting in the back now waiting for our results. Artie is sitting next to me while Rachel rambles on and on about her performance to her song.

I look over at everyone in the room. Quinn went into labour and she went with Mercedes and Puck to deliver her baby. Santana and Brittany are whispering to each other. Finn is trying to calm Rachel down. Kurt's looking at his nails, Mike and Matt are talking about sports. I see Mike's eyes meet with mine before he looks down.

I look back over to Artie and we smile at each other before he takes my hand into his. Artie has made me happy in the last few months of our relationship. It was strange at first, knowing that we were best friends for so long and then we had suddenly evolved our relationship into something more.

Mr Schue gathers us onto the stage for the final results. We nervously hold each other's hands as we wait for the judge to announce the winner.

"And the winner is …. VOCAL ADRENALINE! Congratulations, you will be heading to nationals!" Everyone dropped their heads in defeat. We lost. And Glee club was over for the school year.

We now have a few weeks left until summer vacation. We've been all chilling in the choir room, just singing to random music to get our minds off of our Regionals loss. I got home from school one day and saw a letter on my desk. I open it and it said about Asian camp this summer with another counsellor. I head out of my room with the letter in hand and head into the kitchen.

"Mom, what is this?" I ask her, handing her the letter.

She looks it over. "Oh good, you got the letter for the Asian camp that I signed you up for"

"Why did you sign me up for this? I don't want to go"

"I thought it would be nice for you to spend some time outside of Lima for awhile"

"Well, I want to stay here. Can I drop out of this?"

"No sorry Tina, you have to go"

I glared at her before making my way upstairs to call Artie. I quickly dial his number.

"Hey baby, what's up?" Artie says.

"I have to tell you something. My mom signed me up to go to Asian camp this summer, and I can't get out of it" I tell him.

"Oh okay. When do you go?"

"The day after school is out"

"Oh no problem then, we can hang out the night before you leave" Artie says with no problem at all in his tone.

"Aren't you going to try to come and visit me?"

"I don't think I can" Artie says distractedly. I hear video game noises in the background.

"What are you doing?" I ask him.

"I'm playing Halo with Puck and Finn. I gotta call you back" Artie says and hangs up.

I look at my phone in annoyance.

It's now the last day of freshman year. I leave for Asian camp tomorrow and I wasn't happy. I was glad that classes were done so we all went to the choir room to relax before we started our summer vacations. We started singing "My Life Would Suck Without You" for Mr Schue, and he was happy with our performance. He dismissed us for the summer.

I packed almost my entire room for the summer, as I would be gone from Lima for the entire 3 months. I wasn't happy about leaving, but I had no choice. I was hoping that the other counsellor would be nice so then I would have someone to talk to about the kids.

I woke up early the next day as my parents were dropping me off to the campsite. It was a 3 hour drive and counsellors had to be there no later than 10am. I fell asleep on the way there since I was still tired from trying to talk to Artie from the night before.

I finally got to the campsite and it looks decent. I made my way to my cabin before I decided to go exploring. I went to the beach and I sat in the sand, looking up at the sun. I heard footsteps behind me but I decided to ignore it and continue looking at the view, until I heard a familiar voice.

"Tina?"

I turned around to the source of the voice. I was surprised to see him here.

"Mike?"


	4. A Friendship Evolves

**A/N: Here is another chapter for you guys! I should be doing homework/studying for my final exam. Ahh, procrastination at it's finest.**

 **Onto the chapter!**

Chapter 4: A friendship evolves

 **Mike's POV:**

Tina was here? At Asian Camp? With me? I was so surprised to see her. At first, I thought the girl with colored tips in her hair looked vaguely familiar, but I didn't think it would actually be Tina.

"What brings you here to Asian camp?" I asked her as I plopped myself down beside her.

"I was a regular camper when I was younger, at a different one. I guess they merged into one and brought me back as a counsellor" Tina said.

I nodded. "I was a regular camper too. This place is actually where I started to learn to dance"

"Really?" Tina asked me. I nodded.

"No wonder you're so good now"

I shrugged it off, thinking it was really nothing. I heard our names being called. I got up, lent a hand to Tina and helped her get up from the ground as we headed off to find the head counsellor.

Later that day, I was wandering off on my own to explore the campsite. I wasn't sure where Tina went, but my guess was that she went to try to call Artie. It's really hard for me to be around her, knowing that I have such a huge crush on her. I can't make it known to her, I don't want to be a homewrecker.

While in my thoughts, I heard someone crying in the distance. I followed the noise and I found Tina sitting outside of my cabin. I walked up to her and sat down beside her.

"Hey what's wrong?"

Tina looked up at me with her sad eyes. I wanted to hold her and never let her go, but I had to restrain myself.

"I called Artie, and he was too busy to even hold a conversation with me. We didn't even get to talk for half an hour and he said he had to go. He doesn't even realize how much I miss him despite me telling him almost everyday"

I frowned. That didn't sound like Artie that I knew from Glee club. "What was he doing?" I asked her.

She snorted while crying, making a choking sound. "Playing Halo with Puck and Finn"

I shook my head in disappointment. Puck and Finn always tried to get me to play Halo with them, but I never invested myself into it. I looped my arm around Tina and brought her to my chest while rubbing her upper arm.

"I'm sorry that Artie is not being a good boyfriend to you, Tina" I said as I comforted her.

I felt her shake her head. "There's no need to be sorry," she said. "I've been thinking of breaking things off with him for awhile now. I thought he was a good boyfriend when school was still in session, but now that it's summer, all he wants to do is play Halo and watch Coming Home and I'm so sick of watching him do both"

My heart started pounding when I heard her say that she might break things off with him. "Do what your heart wants you to do. I'll be here for you" I tell her.

Tina nods. "Thanks Mike. I should go back to my cabin, it's getting late"

I looked up and the sun was setting pretty quickly. I got up and helped her get up as well. "I'll walk you back" I offered.

"No, you don't have to"

"I want to. Come on"

Tina smiled and walked next to me as we headed back to her cabin.

 **Tina's POV:**

"Thanks for walking me back, Mike"

"No problem at all. Get some sleep, we have a lot of kids to deal with tomorrow" Mike told me as he rolled his eyes.

I laugh. "I will. See you tomorrow"

"See you tomorrow"

Mike turned around and headed back to his cabin as I closed my door. I started thinking about what Mike said until I heard my phone ring. I looked at my caller ID and it was Artie. Hesitantly, I picked up the phone.

"Hey Artie"

"Hey baby. Sorry about earlier, I was in an intense battle with Puck and I couldn't talk for long"

I frowned. I didn't want to hear that, I really didn't care.

"How's day 1 of camp so far?"

"It's okay. Only the counsellors came up here with me today, the kids are arriving tomorrow"

"Do you know anyone there?"

"Just Mike"

"Mike? As in Mike Chang?"

"That would be the one"

"I don't want you talking to him" Artie blurts out to me.

I went wide-eyed after hearing his sudden change of tone. "Artie, you can't tell me who to not talk to. He's also my friend"

"I don't care, you can't talk to him"

"Then you don't deserve me as your girlfriend" I retorted back.

"I'm telling you right now to not talk to him"

"I'm sorry Artie but I can't. I'm also breaking this off, I can't do this anymore"

"You're breaking up with me? Why?" Artie says sadly.

"You keep dumping me for Halo with Puck and Finn, you give me none of your attention – heck I have to be at your house everyday just to try to get your attention only for you to ask if we can watch Coming Home again and again"

"But that's my favourite movie" Artie protests.

"If it's your favourite movie, you can watch it yourself. I'm sick and tired of the behaviour you're giving me, Artie. Even just now, you tried to stop me from talking to Mike. That is not fair to me and I don't want to do this anymore" I tell him firmly.

A silence occurs from both of us.

"Fine, I guess we're done" Artie says finally.

"I guess so"

"Bye Tina, I'll see you in school"

"Bye Artie"

I hung up the phone and stared at it in disbelief. I can't believe we actually broke up, and he didn't even try to fight for us to stay together. I guess that just shows how much he really cared about me. I looked at the clock, and I prepared myself for bed.


	5. Breakup and New Feelings

**A/N: One long chapter! Hope you enjoy! :)**

 **Chapter 4: Break up and New Feelings**

 **Tina's POV:**

I woke up that morning feeling a bit sad. I shouldn't even be sad, I wanted this breakup to happen. Maybe it's because Artie didn't try fighting with me to stay together? Did he want this breakup just as much as I did? He didn't really seem to care when he started ignoring me and paid more attention to his PS3. I sighed and rolled out of bed and started to get ready for the day.

I hopped into the shower and did my usual shower routine. I moisturized myself after my shower and then I pulled on the counsellor's uniform. I was so glad that the shorts weren't booty shorts; I can never feel comfortable in them no matter how much I wanted to wear them. I sprayed on a bunch of sunscreen and bug spray, tied my hair up and stepped out of my cabin.

I went to the main campsite where I saw a few of the counsellors, Mike being one of them. He doesn't know that Artie and I broke up yet, as I was too surprised to really tell him last night. I took a deep breath, plastered on a fake smile and walked up to the table.

"Hey Tina" Mike greeted me as he looked up from the clipboard. "The counsellors are split into two leaders and you and I are together" he told me.

"Oh great, that actually helps me a lot. I'd rather work with someone that I know instead of making awkward conversations with a new person" I told him.

Mike chuckled. We took a plate of breakfast and sat down together.

I didn't really eat much, I had a few bites of eggs and a bite of toast but I didn't really have much of an appetite. Mike noticed my lack of eating and then noticed the look on my face.

"Everything okay?" Mike asked me with concern.

I shook my head. I looked around before I leaned in to talk to Mike. "Artie and I broke up last night"

Mike frowned. "I'm sorry Tina. Isn't that what you wanted though?"

"I did, but he didn't even try to fight with me about staying together. He just .. let me go. I guess he's more invested with Halo than me" I said bitterly.

We suddenly heard the head counsellor call us out as kids were starting to get dropped off.

"We'll talk more later" Mike said. I nodded and followed him out.

 _Later that day…_

Mike and I have a group of 10 kids. 10 kids that would not get off their phones. How do they even have phones in the first place? I didn't have a phone until I was 13! These kids are barely 12! I looked at Mike in annoyance and he innocently shrugged before getting the next activity started.

"Alright kids! We are going to go canoeing! If you can put your phones in this basket here, we can quickly go before it gets dark out" Mike announced. The kids groaned and unwillingly placed their phone in the basket that Mike had placed on the table. Once Mike and I double checked that they had correctly wore the vest, we put one on and headed out to the lake.

Mike and I each had 2 kids, and the other 6 kids were split into groups of 3. The group of kids ahead of us started to try a racing competition, until Mike and I called them out on it. Mike rowed next to me.

"Are you okay?" Mike asked me with concern on his face.

I nodded. "We'll talk later" I told him.

"Are you guys dating?" A little girl in my boat asked us.

"No, we're friends Abby" Mike told her.

Abby smirked, not believing Mike and went back to rowing.

We got back to shore and we announced it was dinnertime. The kids went back to get their phones and we headed out together to the campsite to gather dinner.

"So," Mike started when we both sat down at our own table.

"So?" I asked him.

"Did he call today?"

I shook my head. "I don't think he cares about me anymore" I told Mike sadly.

"Tina," Mike started to say. "I'm sorry if this sounds mean, but Artie's a real jerk for not caring about you. You have so many people in your life who care about you. If Artie doesn't care, then he doesn't deserve your attention"

I nodded with a sad smile. "Thanks Mike. Can we go for a walk when the kids go to sleep?"

Mike nodded.

Dinner and campfire rolled around, and it was time to put the kids to sleep. That is, if we can even get them off their phones. We told them to put the phones away or we would be taking them for the rest of the camping trip. That got them scared enough to actually put them away and fall asleep.

I changed out my uniform and put on a comfier outfit. It was a little chilly tonight, and I didn't want to get a cold from wearing shorts, tank and a sweater. I left my cabin and met up with Mike at his.

I looked at my phone while I was waiting for Mike to come out of his cabin. I had messages from Mercedes and Kurt, but no Artie. It angered me at how much he didn't care about me. I was texting Kurt a reply when Mike came out of his cabin.

"Who are you textin'" Mike said behind me.

I jumped out of fear. "Don't scare me like that!" I slapped his arm lightly. Mike deflected my slap as he was laughing.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" Mike said between laughs.

"If you must know, I was texting Kurt. He's just asking how Asian camp is going" Mike nodded in approval.

"I got that same text from Matt and Finn. They know you're at this camp with me"

"Yeah Mercedes and Kurt do too"

We started walking to the lake that we were canoeing at earlier and sat down at the beach. Mike got me to talk more about my breakup with Artie and I felt a bit closer to him than I did when we were still in school. It felt nice for me to talk to someone about my breakup.

"I dated someone during our school year too"

"You did? Who?" I asked him.

"Brittany"

"Brittany as in Cheerios Brittany?"

"That would be her"

"What happened?"

"I caught her cheating on me by kissing Santana. Apparently, Santana told her that kissing doesn't count as cheating, and Brittany believed it. She tried to get me to get back together with her but I wasn't having it, I was just done with her and the relationship" Mike told me. I could tell how hurt he was by the way he was telling me this story. I wrapped my arm around his shoulders and tried to hug him.

"I'm sorry, Mike"

"It's okay. I'm over her and the breakup"

I nodded in approval. After talking to Mike, I felt like I was quickly getting over the breakup.

Mike and I got up and headed back to our cabins to turn in for the night.

 **Mike's POV:**

 _A week later_

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear and I rubbed my eyes before slamming it to shut it off. I quickly got up and hopped into the shower to get ready for the day. I wasn't one to sleep in; I've always been a morning person.

I quickly fixed my hair once my shower was done and then pulled on the uniform. I was debating on wearing the shirt today because it's supposed to be 100 degrees and we were supposed to be outside for the majority of the day. I was not looking forward to it. I ended up ditching the shirt. I zipped up my sweater-turned-vest and headed out of the cabin and started walking towards the main campsite. I saw that Tina was already there, eating her breakfast.

Tina and I hang out every night when the kids go to bed. My crush on her seems to have grown so much more ever since we found out we were spending this summer together at the camp. Our friendship has gotten much closer in the past week. She's gotten over her breakup with Artie, which I'm grateful for. I don't know if I should really tell her how I feel though. I mean, she _just_ got out of a relationship. Matt says I should, but I don't want the rejection.

We went on with our day. The head counsellor saw how hot it was outside and thankfully limited the amount of outdoor activities.

Our next activity was indoors and Tina and I had to perform a song for the kids to show how great the arts could be. Tina had to sing, "Getting To Know You" and I had to dance while she sang. I was feeling super sweaty so I unzipped my sweater so then I could cool off. I heard the piano and Tina's voice so I started to make my way through by dancing. I held back on rolling my eyes at the kids and their phones.

"Getting to like you …" I heard Tina sang. I stopped in front of her and she pulled me in for a kiss.

" _She's kissing me!"_ I thought shockingly in my head. I placed my hands on her hips and started kissing her back. I heard a camera shutter go off and I pulled back and we looked at John. John and the kids started giggling.

"We'll talk about this later" Tina told me. I nodded. Tina went to John and asked him to delete the picture. He kept saying no until I stepped in and he unwillingly deleted it. The kids knew how strict I was and I knew some of them feared me, which I didn't really care for.

Dinner time came around and Tina and I made small talk, impatiently waiting for the kids to go to bed so then we could talk about the kiss that happened.

We agreed to meet up at the usual lake, since it has been our hangout spot for the past week. I quickly changed out of my uniform and headed out there. I looked at the stars in the sky and started thinking. " _We never see these in Lima. They look beautiful."_ My thoughts were cut when I heard Tina making her way to me.

"Mike I'm sorry, I didn't know what I was doing and you just looked so -" I didn't let Tina finish as I quickly walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss. It wasn't a rushed one like our earlier kiss, it was a slower kiss. I felt Tina wrap her arms around my neck and started kissing me back. We slowly pulled away from each other. I kissed her forehead and then sat down on the sand, pulling her down with me.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" I told her finally.

Tina turned her eyes to me. "Really?"

I nodded. "I've … liked you for awhile, Tina. Ever since we met, I had a crush on you. I never said anything because you were with Artie and I was still getting over my breakup with Brittany. Matt is the only person who knows about my feelings for you" I told her softly.

I gave Tina a few minutes to grasp what I had just told her.

"I don't know when it happened, but my feelings for you had slowly developed too, Mike. I guess I was too blind to see it before because I was with Artie, but after talking to you everyday, I would go to bed at night thinking about you. I didn't say or do anything until today because I didn't know how you felt towards me and I didn't want to face rejection again" Tina told me as tears started forming in her eyes.

I softly took her face in my hands and wiped the tears away.

"I guess our kiss says it all, right?" Tina asked me.

"It does. Would it be too soon for me to ask you to be mine?" I asked her cautiously.

"No, it's not too soon" Tina told me.

"Then, will you be my girlfriend Tina?"

"I would love to"

I pulled Tina in for another kiss, confirming us as boyfriend and girlfriend. We sat there with her in my arms until her eyes started dropping. I walked her back to her cabin, gave her a kiss goodnight and told her I'd see her in the morning. I headed for my cabin and drifted to sleep with a smile on my face.


	6. The New Relationship

**New chapter! It might be a little shorter than the previous. It's late here and I've been studying for my final exam, so apologies in advance!**

Chapter 6: The new relationship

 **Mike's POV:**

It's been a month and a half since Asian camp started, and things have been crazy. We've been doing activities all day everyday except for the weekends, where the counsellors and kids can do whatever they want. It's also been a month and half since Tina and I started dating.

I smiled at the thought. I can't believe she is actually mine. I have been so happy with her lately, and I know she feels the same because her smile brightens up the entire room. Even the kids realized that something was different, but they didn't really know that Tina and I were dating. The other counsellors, however, did, as we have been caught a handful of times making out in the kitchen or in our cabins and they end up walking in.

I was texting Matt as I was on my way to meeting up with Tina at our usual spot. Matt was the first person that I told about Tina and our new relationship, and he has been ecstatic and telling me repeatedly, "I told you man!" but hey, it didn't bother me. I was glad he proved me wrong.

I looked up from my phone and saw Tina sitting on the sand and looking up at the sky. I sat down behind her, wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her a kiss on her temple. She giggled and sank into my arms, getting herself comfortable.

"Hey you" I greet her.

"Hi" Tina replied.

"What were you thinking about just now" I asked her quietly.

"School. Can you believe we only have a month and a half left of summer vacation?" she asked me.

"I know, I can't believe it. We'll get to be in Glee club together again, Mr Schue will rap for us .." I started off.

"Artie will see us together" Tina said.

"Are you okay with that?" I asked her.

Tina shrugged. "I don't know how our friendship is at the moment. We haven't spoken since we broke up, and I don't really want to talk to him without having to fight with him over you. He always had this feeling that I liked you more than him, and now that I think back to it, I realized that my feelings for you at the time grew and my feelings for him went down"

I held her tighter. "We'll get through it together, okay?" I told her.

She nodded. "okay"

I leaned down and gave her a soft kiss. We broke away and she yawned.

"Ready for bed?" Tina yawned again and nodded.

I got up, held my hand out to her, and we walked back to her cabin as we always do. I held her close to me to warm her up on our way back, since the nights here are a little bit chilly. We reached her cabin and she turned around, and leaned in for a long goodnight kiss.

"Goodnight" Tina said softly when we broke the kiss.

"Goodnight. I'll see you in the morning" I told her and gave her a kiss on the forehead.

She headed into her cabin and I walked over to mine.

 **Tina's POV:**

I got up to the sun shining in my room. I looked at the clock with my sleepy eyes, and I saw that it was 9am. I was glad that I was at least able to sleep in for 2 hours instead of getting up at 7am everyday. I slowly got up and got ready for the day.

I made an effort to look nice today for Mike. We always try to make the weekends a date, since we haven't been able to actually go out for a proper date due to the location. He promised me that he would take me out for dinner once we got back to Lima.

I stepped out of the shower and I put on a summer dress. I was never one to wear a nice summer dress, but I had bought them in the event that something special ends up happening. I put a full face of makeup on, and then once I was satisfied, I headed out of my cabin and went to the breakfast hall.

I looked around and noticed that Mike wasn't there yet. The kids always got up at 10am, since I knew for a fact that they always stay up late with their phones. I got myself eggs, bacon and toast and sat down at a table for two. While checking my messages from Kurt and Mercedes and eating my breakfast, I felt a kiss on my cheek. I looked up and smiled at my boyfriend.

"Morning. You look beautiful" Mike whispered to me.

I blushed. "Thanks babe. You look handsome" I replied back.

Mike was wearing a pair of shorts with white top and a red plaid shirt. He sat down across from me and started eating his breakfast.

"Mercedes and Kurt are hounding me about how we got together" I told him.

Mike laughed. "Really? What did you tell them?"

"I said I'd tell them when we got back to Lima. They're the impatient type though, so it's hard for them to continue waiting" I told him while laughing.

Mike smiled. We finished eating breakfast, and headed outside.

Mike brought me to the lake and we decided to go canoeing while it wasn't too hot out. I agreed, and hopped into the canoe with him. He insisted that I didn't need to do any rowing, and that he wanted to do all the work. I sat back and relaxed.

We stopped in the middle of the lake, and Mike and I relaxed together.

We realized that it started to get hot, so we rowed back to the sand. Mike told me to stay where I was, and then I saw him heading into the breakfast hall. I was curious to know what he was doing, but I also knew that Mike is full of surprises.

Mike came back with a picnic basket in hand. I smiled from ear to ear because I had told him that it had been so long for me since I last did a picnic with my family.

"What do we have?" I said excitedly.

"We have," Mike said as he opened up the basket. "Two PB&J's, two fruit cups, and two orange juice packs"

I giggled and hugged Mike, thanking him for doing this picnic with me. He sat down beside me and we started eating the food he had packed.

We finally finished the food after eating it for half an hour. It took us a little bit longer since we kept kissing each time one of us scooped some fruit into our mouths. The kisses tasted a lot sweeter because of them. Mike pulled me down with him and we laid on our picnic blanket, looking up at the clouds.

"Look at that cloud! It looks like an ice cream cone" I told him as I pointed it out. When he didn't respond, I looked up at his face, and noticed he was looking down at me.

"Mike?" I asked him.

Mike leaned down and kissed me softly. I wrapped my arms around his neck and softly kissed him back. He pulled away and kissed my nose and my forehead before he started to speak.

"Tina, I'm in love with you" Mike tells me.

I blushed and smiled with glee before I started giggling. "I'm in love with you too, Mike"

Mike smiled and pulled me in for another kiss. This kiss said it all – how we had just confessed our love for each other. We pulled away for lack of breathing and I cuddled closer to him. He held me tighter against his body.

Soon, night time came around. We skipped dinner because we had the picnic when the sun was setting, so we weren't hungry. I was starting to feel sleepy and Mike noticed it once I started yawning. He got up first, pulled me up with both hands and we walked back to my cabin. We stopped at my door and I turned around, held his hands and leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Goodnight, I love you" I told him quietly.

"Goodnight, I love you too. Dream of me" Mike tells me.

"You as well"

I turned around and headed into my cabin as Mike makes his way to his own.


	7. The End of Asian Camp

**A/N: Sorry about the lack of posts! I've had to do my final exam, go to work, and just celebrated Canada Day** **yesterday (if that gives you guys any hint about what nationality I am). Here's the next chapter!**

Chapter 7: The End of Asian Camp

 **Mike's POV:**

Summer came and went. We're a day away from the end of the camp, and school starts in less than two weeks. Asian camp wasn't too bad for me; I was actually glad I had a friend from Lima that was at this camp with me as a counsellor, and that friend ended up turning into a girlfriend.

Tina makes me so happy. It's crazy at how fast we have both fallen for one another; heck, we admitted our love for each other within a month of the relationship! It took me a long time to even tell Brittany that I was in love with her. I smiled and started to pack my luggage, as we were leaving tomorrow morning.

I was so into my thoughts and packing that I almost didn't realize someone came into my cabin and covered my eyes.

"Guess who" a familiar voice sang in my ear. I smiled.

"Is it someone who is my girlfriend and sings like an angel?" I asked as I uncovered my eyes and turned towards Tina. She smiled and blushed at my phrase.

"Do you need help packing?" Tina asked me.

"Are you done packing already?" I asked her. She nods. I looked at my cabin, my closet and my bed and I realized I still had a lot to pack. "Yeah, help me"

Tina walked around and started to help me as I turned back around to fold my clothes. It took us a few hours since I had packed A LOT of stuff, but it eventually got done. We had some time to kill until dinner, so I took my speaker, connected my phone to it, and played music. I had taught her some dance moves a few weeks before, and we always have fun dancing to the music. I took her hand, and we danced the next few hours away.

After lots of laughter and dancing, dinner time finally came around. We walked out of my cabin hand-in-hand to the dinner hall and greeted everyone there. By this time, everyone, even the kids, knew that we were dating, and we were fine with it. Our kids even tease us to no end about the other since we always give each other a wink or a quick peck on the cheek whenever we're around them. One of them caught us kissing and we eventually had to tell our group of kids that we were together. Each time we kiss, the kids go "ewwwwwwwww!" while the other counsellors just smile and call us cute.

Dinner time ended and Tina and I made our way to our spot since we won't be back here again until next year. I sat down on the sand first, and then Tina sat in front of me between my legs. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her cheek while she giggled.

"Can you believe it's the last day already?" I asked her.

"I know, it went by so fast. I'm excited to see everyone again though" Tina told me.

"Are you ready to let everyone know about our relationship? Including Artie?" I asked her. I wasn't a huge fan of Artie at the moment, considering how bad he treated her during the first week of camp.

She nods. "I'm ready. Artie just has to see that I've moved on, and he'll eventually move on too" Tina tells me. I held her closer to me and we looked up at the stars together. We eventually got tired and I walked her back to her cabin before I went back to mine.

 **Tina's POV:**

The next day, I woke up early – 7am to be exact. The bus to take us back to Lima is supposed to get here at 9am, and I needed to pack my things that I needed for this morning – which included toothbrush, toothpaste and my pajamas.

I quickly made my bed the way that I had first seen it when I got to this camp – pillows and blankets at the end of the bed with clean sheets. I quickly pulled out everything that I needed and used them up before I put them back in my suitcase. I changed into a regular pair of denim shorts and a t-shirt before I stepped out of the cabin with my suitcase behind me. I made my way to the breakfast hall and waited for Mike.

The counsellors had to count up the kids to make sure none of them went missing during the camping trip as we didn't want to make any calls to parents. Once that was done, the bus got here. The counsellors helped the kids onto the bus, and then we checked ourselves out for the summer. Mike and I got onto the bus together and sat in the front together, with me at the window and him at the aisle.

Mike and I fell asleep during the bus ride home, since it was a longer bus ride and we had to drop everyone off at their locations. We were one of the last ones to get off the bus. Mike told me to head to my place first to unpack everything, and then go to his place after. I agreed, and we separated for a few hours.

Once I got home, I greeted my parents and told them how Asian camp went. They were happy that I had enjoyed my time there, and when I told them I wanted to go back next year, they were ecstatic. I went up to my room to unpack, and also answer texts from Mercedes, Kurt and Mike. I told Mercedes and Kurt that I was back in Lima and that I can meet up with them before school starts to tell them how my summer went.

Once I was done unpacking, I headed back downstairs and told my parents I was going out. They were not the type to be nosy, and that they'd know I'd tell when I was ready. I walked over to Mike's house (it was 5 blocks away) and I rang the doorbell. I was nervous, because I hadn't met his parents yet. Luckily, Mike opened the door for me and greeted me with a hug and a kiss. We made our way up to his room to relax.

"So, I'm meeting up with Mercedes and Kurt tomorrow, do you want to join?"

"Are they asking how the summer went and how we got together?"

"Yes they are" I laughed.

"Then yes I'll go. I'll meet up with Finn, Puck and Matt sometime after tomorrow too" I smiled.

"Sounds good" I lean in and we kiss before ..

"Mike! We're home!" His mom called out.

We broke off the kiss.

"Time to meet my parents?" Mike asked me.

I gulped in panic.


	8. Mike's Parents

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry about not updating much last week. My life has been super busy lately. Today's my day off from work so I figure, why not update? I apologize in advance if this chapter isn't super long like my previous ones. I hit a slight writer's block so this is more of a filler before they actually start school.**

Chapter 8: Mike's Parents

 **Tina's POV:**

I gulped in panic. Mike's parents were home. Mike wants me to meet his parents. Mike wants to introduce me to his parents. _As his girlfriend._ I was panicking and I guess it was really obvious to Mike because he wrapped me in his arms and held me close to him.

"Tina? Are you okay?" Mike asked me.

I nodded, not being able to speak. I looked up at Mike, and saw that he was already looking down at me.

"I'm just nervous. I'm always nervous when I meet someone's parents. I was nervous when I met Burt and Mercedes' parents" I told him calmly.

"Were you nervous when you met Artie's parents?"

I shook my head. "I never met his mom. She was never around when I went over to Artie's place"

"Mike? Are you up there?" Mike's dad called up.

Mike cleared his throat. "Yeah, I'll be down in a minute!" He turned to me. "Come on, I promise you I won't let go of your hand. They'll love you" he told me.

I took a deep breath and nodded. We got up and Mike started to open the door, but not before I pulled him back and gave him a kiss. I pulled away a few seconds later. "What was that for?" he asked me.

"To ease my nervousness. Kissing you calms me down" I tell him as I blush. Mike smiles at me and kisses my forehead. He opens the door and we walk down the stairs to the kitchen. I hold onto Mike's hand tightly as we enter the kitchen.

"Hello Michael, welcome home. Who do we have here?" Mrs. Chang asked.

"Mom, dad, this is Tina Cohen-Chang, my girlfriend" Mike calmly said as he introduced me to his parents.

"So, you are the lovely girl we've heard Michael talk about last year. I'm Michael Sr, and this is my wife, Julia" Mr. Chang said as he introduced himself and his wife.

"Pleased to meet you both" I finally said while trying to keep the nervousness out of my tone.

"Have you guys eaten yet?" Mrs. Chang asked us.

"We ate this morning before we left the camp" Mike told her.

"So, we'll get started on dinner then. Tina, would you like to stay here for dinner?"

I started to shake my head. "No Mrs. Chang, I worry that I might be too much of a bother"

Mrs. Chang shook her head. "Nonsense! You're welcome to join us. Mike, tell her to stay."

"I will mom. We'll just be watching movies. Call us when dinner is ready"

Mrs. Chang nodded her head and we headed back upstairs to my room.

"Seriously, Mike, I feel like I'll be in the way and -"

Mike kissed me before I could continue rambling on, and that shut me up as I kissed him back. I pulled away for breath.

"Tina, it's fine. Stay for me, please? They just want to get to know you"

I took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, I'll stay. But, can we meet up with Mercedes and Kurt after dinner? They won't stop texting me about us, and I feel like Kurt will burst at me soon if we don't tell them how we got together"

Mike chuckled. "Sure. We can let my parents know at dinner. They know Mercedes and Kurt anyway" Mike kissed my forehead before turning to his laptop to turn on a movie for us. I looked over his shoulder and he selected A Walk to Remember for us. We settled on his bed with the laptop in front of us. As the movie went on, we slowly started dozing off.

"Mike? Tina?" Mrs. Chang knocked on Mike's door, waking us up. She opened the door slightly to see us rubbing our eyes. "Hey, sorry for waking you two up. Dinner's ready"

Mike yawned. "Thanks mom, we'll be right down." Mrs. Chang smiled and nodded and headed back downstairs. I stood up to stretch while Mike stretched his arms on his bed. We heard a stomach growl and I realized it was me. Mike chuckled and grabbed my hand, and we made our way downstairs.

 **Mike's POV:**

We entered the kitchen and saw that my parents sat down, placing food on each plate. Spaghetti and meatballs, yum. All Tina and I had at the camp were either hot dogs, pizza or sandwiches so having something filling made me excited to eat with my parents. Tina sat down across from my mom while I sat down across from my dad.

"So, how was Asian camp? Were the kids' good to you guys?" my dad asked us.

I looked at Tina and she nodded. "Mike and I were in the same group with 10 kids, so they were easy to handle I think" I nodded in agreement.

"That's good. Was this your first time at Asian camp, Tina?" my mom asked her.

Tina shook her head and she swallowed down her food. "I had been to Asian camp before when I was younger, but it was at a different one. This was my first time being at Asian camp as a counsellor" Tina told my mom.

"Oh, that's nice to hear. Do you think you will be going back again next year?"

"Yeah definitely. I had a great time there"

My parents continued to ask Tina some questions, such as how old she was, what grade she was going into. They knew that she's in Glee club with me, since I had told them last year.

"Mike here could not stop talking about you last year. You were all that he talked about everyday after coming home from school" Mrs. Chang told Tina.

"Mom!" I blushed.

Tina looked at me with a "did you really" look and I looked down at my food, face red with embarrassment.

Dinner was over, and Tina offered to help clean up the dishes. My mom insisted that she did not have to, but Tina wanted to help and my mom gave up on trying to stop her. While they had their girl time, my dad and I went into the living room.

"How long have you guys been together now, Michael?"

"Almost 3 months now, dad. I really like her"

Dad nodded at me. "I know you do. I see it in your face when she walks around the house. Be good to her, son"

I nodded. "I will, dad"

My mom and Tina walked in a few minutes later with smiles on their faces.

"Shall we go?" Tina nodded.

"Where are you going?" My dad asked me.

"We're meeting up with Mercedes and Kurt to talk about our summer vacation" I told my parents.

"Ah, okay then. Drive safe, Michael" my mom told me.

"Always do" I told her as Tina and I walked to the door.

"Thank you, guys, for dinner" Tina said.

"It's no problem at all. You're always welcome here, Tina" my mom said to her. They gave each other a brief hug before we stepped out of the house.

I opened the passenger door side for Tina. She smiled at me and got into the car. I closed her door and walked around to get to the driver's side. I got in and started the car.

"So, where are we meeting them?"

"Kurt's house. You know where that is, right?"

I nodded and made my way to Kurt's. We got there within 15 minutes. I rang the doorbell and was greeted by Burt.

"Mike! Tina! So nice to see you guys, come on in"

We stepped into the house and Burt closed the front door.

"KURT! MIKE AND TINA ARE HERE!" Burt shouted upstairs.

"Send them up!"

"Go ahead guys" we thanked Burt and we made our way upstairs. We knocked on Kurt's door and Mercedes greeted us.

"FINALLY! You guys are here! You need to tell us everything!" Mercedes and Kurt said in unison.

Mike and I stared at each other smiling before we all sat down on the floor.

"Well, it's a long story guys so bear with us, okay?" Tina told them.

Mercedes and Kurt nodded excitedly.

"It started with .."


	9. Mike and Tina's Story

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I left you guys hanging for almost half the year! :(** **I was busy with finishing up a course, and when that was done, I got super busy at work. I had only 5 days off and I spent most of them either wrapping gifts, doing chores or sleeping. But everything has died down now so I will try to get back into this! Happy 2018!**

 **Without further ado, here is chapter 9!**

Chapter 9: Mike and Tina's Story

 **Mike's POV:**

Tina and I were at Kurt's house with Mercedes, and Tina was telling her side of the story of how she and I got together.

"So, it all started when I started questioning my relationship with Artie" Tina began, and I sat behind her playing with her hair as Kurt and Mercedes were listening.

"Artie wasn't paying me much attention during the summer. He was all about watching Coming Home, and playing Halo with Puck and Finn. I had confided in Mike about this situation, and we went on a walk about it one night" I smiled at the memory.

"Later that night, Artie called and he was asking me how Asian camp was, even though I knew he wasn't really listening because in the background, I heard little sounds of Halo. I told him that Mike was at the camp with me, and he demanded that I don't talk to Mike at all" I stopped playing with her hair.

"DID HE ACTUALLY SAY THAT?!" Kurt and Mercedes yelled.

"YES!"

"Hold up hold up. You never told me that Artie said that" I told her.

She turns to me. "That's because I told him I wasn't going to do that. We were friends at the time, I didn't want a guy to tell me not to do something just because he didn't like it"

"So, what did you do?" Kurt asked her.

"I dumped him"

"How did he react to it?" Mercedes asked her.

"He was hurt obviously, but he never actually fought about it with me. I don't think he cared about our relationship to really try to fight for me over the phone. I thought about it for a week. I just kept thinking, 'why didn't Artie care about our relationship? Why didn't he try? Why did he want to spend more time with his console games over me?'"

I hugged Tina from behind as she relayed this information. I didn't know that was what she was thinking. We were busy counselling and we didn't dive into her lack of relationship with Artie after they broke up. I didn't want to bring up bad memories for her, so during that week I tried to keep her occupied.

"So how does Mike fit into all of this?" Mercedes asked.

"I thought I was the only person at the camp. I didn't know any of the other counsellors, so I thought I would be paired up with someone snarky or someone annoying. But then on the day that only the counsellors arrived, Mike surprised me and we ended up getting paired to 10 kids. I'd tell you more of how we got together but I'll let Mike do that" Tina said as I held her hands.

"Say whaaaat" I told her.

She grinned at me. "Your turn!"

 **Tina's POV:**

Mike sat up behind me and cleared his throat as he started going into his story.

"I had feelings for Tina for awhile prior to camp. I didn't do anything to act on my feelings though, because she was with Artie and we didn't know each other all that well. During our time in Glee club, I would talk to her about really anything. We would hang out a lot when we had to practice that song in Glee club.

Anyway, fast forward to summer. I was a regular counsellor so they asked me to come back. I saw this girl with colored tips in her hair and I knew only one other person who had that and it was Tina. I wasn't sure if it was her, but it turned out it was. Like she said, we got partnered up to be counsellors to a group of 10 kids.

How we got together was kind of strange. It was on a super hot day, Tina and I had to teach these kids "Getting To Know You". I danced and she sang. When I went right up to her face, she leaned in and kissed me" Mercedes and Kurt gasped as I hid my face in my hands.

"GIRL YOU DIDN'T!" Mercedes exclaimed.

"I did" I said behind my hands. I uncovered my face and started speaking, hoping that I wasn't blushing. "That was when I realized I had really strong feelings for Mike. I realized, during my relationship with Artie, I kind of started developing feelings for Mike but they never actually came out until I kissed him"

"Awwwwww" Kurt and Mercedes said in unison.

"So how long have you guys been together now?"

"Almost three months. We got together in the middle of June" I told them. **(A/N: let's just say they were out of school by beginning of June)**

"AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Kurt said loudly.

"Did you guys meet the parents yet?"

"She met mine earlier today actually. I have yet to meet hers" Mike told them.

We all continued to sit together in Kurt's room, asking how their summer went. Once midnight struck, Mike, Mercedes and I left Kurt's place and headed home.

"Did you mean what you said?" I asked Mike as we were heading back to my place.

"What?" He asked me.

"That you liked me for awhile before camp"

"I did mean it. I liked you a lot, but because you were with Artie, I couldn't express my feelings to you about them without being a homewrecker. The only other person who knew about my feelings for you was Matt" Mike told me.

"Well, I'm glad we're together now" I said as I smiled at him.

"Me too" Mike smiled back.

He pulled up at my driveway.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow?" Mike asks me.

I nod. "I'll see you tomorrow"

He leans in and kisses me softly before pulling away.

"I love you"

"I love you too. Goodnight"

"Goodnight. Drive safe"

"Always do"

I headed into my house and watched as Mike pulled away from the driveway and headed home. I turned around with a smile on my face.

"Welcome home Tina!"

I jumped up and saw my parents right in front of me.

"Oh! Hi mom! Dad! Sorry I didn't come home right away!"

"I heard you have a new boyfriend! Who is he?" Dad asks.

"He's Mike Chang. I told you about him last year"

"Oh the dancer! We haven't met him yet! Can we meet him soon?" Mom asks me.

"Uhhh s-s-sure. I'll ask him tomorrow, okay? I'm going to head to bed now"

"Okay sweetie. We're glad you're home" Mom and dad come up and each give me a hug before I head upstairs to my room.

"Well, time for Mike to meet my parents" I thought as I got ready for bed.


	10. Meeting Tina's Parents

**A/N: I'M SORRY! I feel like I abandoned this fanfic. I've been super busy with work, school and just recently went on vacation so I haven't had much time to update this. I am hoping to update this more in the second half of the year! With that said, here's chapter 10!**

 **Also to note, I've decided to use "Mom" and "Dad" in Mike's POV, and "Julia" and "Michael" in Tina's POV from this point on.**

Chapter 10: Meeting Tina's Parents

 **Mike's POV:**

I woke up to my phone ringing. I tried to turn it off, thinking it's my alarm but once I picked it up I realized it was Tina. I sat up and answered.

"Hello?" I answered sleepily.

"Hi babe! Did I wake you?" Tina asks.

"Hi! Yeah you did but it's okay, I like hearing your voice" I tell her as I blush.

I hear her giggle on the other line.

"Oh, sorry! I only called because my parents want to meet you today, is that okay?"

"Oh uh .. y-y-yeah that's fine! What time should I be there?" I ask her nervously.

"After lunch so 1pm sound good?"

I looked at the clock, I still had 2 hours to get ready and get some food in me.

"Yeah that's fine! I'll see you then babe"

"Okay! See you later! Love you!"

"Love you too!" I hung up.

I got up and did my regular morning stretches before hopping into the shower and getting ready for the day. Once I finished, I picked out my outfit: Blue dress up shirt with sleeves folded to my elbows, and beige pants paired with black shoes. After styling my hair, I grabbed my phone and wallet and went downstairs to grab some food.

"Oh Mike! I was just about to call you down for brunch" Mom said as she greets me.

"Well, perfect timing!" I smiled and sat down with her and dad.

"So, what are your plans today son?" Dad asked me.

"Well uh," I took a sip of my coffee before I continued talking. "Tina called and told me that her parents want to meet me today, so I'm going to head over to her house after this"

"Oh that's wonderful, Mike!" Mom said. I nodded nervously.

"I'm nervous. What did you guys think of Tina?" I asked my parents.

My parents looked at each other for a moment before speaking.

"We like her, Mike. We like her personality, and the fact that she shares the same common interests with you is nice to know. Do you guys plan on staying in the Glee club this year?" Mom asked.

I nodded as I swallowed my food. "Oh yeah, we love Glee club. Mr Schue makes it so easy for us, despite some of his song choices"

My parents smiled. "Well, as long as you guys have common interests in mind, we're fine with it. What time are you supposed to be at Tina's?"

I looked at my watch. It was already 12:30. "1pm so I should go now" I said as I got up, placed my dishes in the sink and headed to the door.

"Drive safe Mike!" Dad shouted.

"Always do!"

 **Tina's POV:**

I waited anxiously by the door for Mike to pull up on my driveway. I was nervous, I don't know if my parents would like him, or if Mike would like them. As I was busy pacing, I almost didn't hear the doorbell. I jumped and headed straight to the door.

"I'll get it!" I shouted as I opened it.

Mike stood at my doorway with his hands in my pockets and with a nervous smile on his face. He was rocking back and forth on his feet.

"Hey you" I smiled. I tiptoed and gave him a quick peck before letting him in.

"Thanks for the invite"

"Thanks for coming, even though I practically forced you here" I said giggling.

"Yeah thanks for the wakeup call" Mike said sarcastically with a smile.

"Sorry for that. Now come, my parents are in the living room" I grabbed his hand and walked him into the living room.

"Mike, this is Mia and Paul. Mom, dad, this is Mike Chang" ( **A/N: I placed random names for Tina's parents as we never found out what they actually were in the show** )

"Pleased to meet you Mike" Mr Cohen-Chang said as he shook Mike's hand.

"Pleased to meet you too Mr and Mrs Cohen-Chang" Mike said with a smile.

Mike and I sat down across from my parents as they started to throw him a bunch of questions.

"So, Mike, Tina tells us that you guys met in Glee club?" My dad asks.

"Yes sir, we did. She is one of the original members. I joined a month after."

"Were you the only person who joined after her?" My mom asked him.

"No actually, I joined with two of my good friends from the football team, Puck and Matt"

"I heard from Tina that she got slushied from the guys on the football team. Did you participate in that?" My dad asked him.

"No sir, I never really enjoyed the idea of slushing someone who didn't deserve it. I tried to fight about it against my team but they didn't agree with how I perceived it, so I never joined in that"

I saw my parents nodded in approval with what Mike had said about the slushies. I was glad he never joined in on that, because receiving it was never fun.

"Mike, you are going into junior year this year, correct?" My dad asked.

"Yes I am"

"Have you thought about colleges that you have to sign up for next year?"

"I have with my dad, but as of right now, I am trying to keep my options open"

"What are your choices and what are you looking to get into?" My mom asked him.

"I want to get into a dance school. My passion is dancing, which is actually how I got into the Glee club. The football team needed a new tactic for the championships, and my coach had asked Mr Schue to help us with some choreography. I had already developed a hobby for dancing, but after the championships, I realized what my passion is"

My parents once again nodded in approval.

"What about when you leave for college, how will you and Tina work things out? I'm assuming you'd be going out of state, considering that Lima doesn't give many options" My mom asked him.

"Well, I am hoping that when the time comes, Tina and I will be able to overcome anything in our relationship. If I end up going out of state, I'm hoping to go somewhere that is possibly a couple hours away so then it's easier to drive back and forth to see her and my parents as well"

I stared at him in awe. We never discussed college yet, seeing that we didn't even start school for another week, but hearing that made my heart swell with love.

My parents continued to question him until it was time to prep for dinner.

"Mike, will you be joining us for dinner?" My mom asked.

"I would love to"

"Great. It'll take a couple of hours but you and Tina can find something to do in the meantime." Her parents headed into the kitchen to start up dinner.

"Let's go to my room" I said to him. He nodded and we went upstairs to my room.

"Did you mean it?" I asked him once we got in the room.

"What?"

"That you would see me despite being out of state for college"

"Of course. I've liked you for so long, and now that I finally have you, I'm not letting you go"

I smiled. "I love you Mike Chang"

"And I love you, Tina Cohen-Chang"

I went on my tiptoes and crushed my lips with his. We broke away and decided to play games on the Wii against each other. We got so carried away that we almost didn't hear my mom knocking on my door.

"Kids, dinner is ready!" My mom said through the door.

"Okay mom, be right there!" I said while laughing.

After Mike and I laughed our way down to the dining room, we sat down in our respective chairs. My family and I started talking about the next week and our summer.

"Tina, did you guys have a good summer?" My mom asked me.

I nodded. "We did. We were actually camp partners for our group of kids so it was easier on me, since I was the newest counsellor"

"Oh? Mike, you've been a counsellor before?"

I nodded while swallowing my food. "I have. I was a camper before. They invited me back last year to become a counsellor. It was a good experience, and I shared my knowledge to Tina"

"Did you learn a lot of good things from Mike?" My dad asked me.

"Yes, I did! He was a good co-counsellor" I said as I smiled at Mike.

Dinner ended 15 minutes later. Mike offered to help my dad with the dishes. My dad said no, but Mike insisted to help. My mom pulled me to the living room while the guys were cleaning.

"Do you love him?" My mom asked me.

I nodded.

"Good, because we like him. He's a keeper"

"Really mom?"

She nodded. "I think he's a lot better than Artie. No offense to him"

I shrugged. "I didn't think Artie was that good of a boyfriend anyway. All he did was play games. Mike actually got me into dancing"

"Well, keep him. I can see that he's a good guy"

"Thanks mom" I hugged her as we heard Mike and my dad come into the living room.

"We hope you enjoyed dinner tonight, Mike" My dad said to him.

"Oh dinner was fantastic! Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Cohen-Chang"

"It was our pleasure. Have a safe trip home" My parents migrated to their room for the night.

"Thank you for coming by, babe" Tina said to me.

"Your parents are so chill! I'll be happy to come back"

"Good, because they like you"

"Really?"

"Really."

"Well, little miss Tina, my parents actually like you too" I said happily.

I jumped into Mike's arms with glee. Mike spins me around before letting me down and giving me a kiss.

"I'll see you later?"

I nodded happily.

"Goodnight babe, I love you" Mike tells me.

"Goodnight, I love you too" I tell him.

He gives me a departing kiss and steps out of my house. I wave to him as he pulls out of my driveway and heads home.


	11. New School Year

**A/N: Wow, I have no words. I completely forgot about this fanfic for almost A YEAR! I'm so sorry guys, I hope you guys haven't forgotten about this fanfic either! I make no promises to continuously work on this, but I'll try my best to submit a chapter at least once a month!**

 **Also a little side note: Some of these direct quotes are directly from the premiere of Season 2 of Glee!**

 **With that being said, here's chapter 11!**

Chapter 11: New School Year

It was officially the last week of August, meaning that it was the week of a new school year. Both Tina and Mike were excited to see the Glee club again and start practicing for Sectionals. Mike and Tina agreed to go to school together instead of taking two separate cars.

 **Mike's POV:**

I woke up to my alarm blaring in my ear. I groaned and looked at the time. 7am. Classes started at 9, and I had to pick up Tina from her house so we could go to school together. I slowly got up, dragged my feet into my washroom and hopped into the shower, waiting for the water to wake me up from my deep slumber.

Fifteen minutes later, I was all ready for school. I was dressed in a black graphic shirt with a purple and blue plaid, and white denim jeans. I picked up my backpack and jogged down the stairs and headed into the kitchen.

"Good morning Michael! Are you ready for your first day?" Mom asked me as I greeted her with a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom. I'm all ready for a new year! What's for breakfast?"

"Muffin and French toast. Help yourself."

I sat down at the kitchen table and grabbed a muffin and a few slices of French toast and started eating. My dad came in shortly after in his usual work attire – Black suit and white dress shirt and a black suitcase. He greeted my mom and I while also grabbing his portion of food at the table.

"Morning! Are you ready for school, Michael? It's almost time to look at colleges to apply for next year"

"Yes dad, I'm ready. I haven't started looking at colleges yet. I want to wait and see what scholarships are available"

"Well, I hope you'll be able to pick a good one that you'll enjoy"

I continued talking to my parents about school and what Tina and I will be doing in Glee club with Mr Schue. I looked at my watch and saw it was 8:15, and I had to pick Tina up by 8:30. I quickly got up, placed my dishes in the sink and picked up my bag again.

"Mom, dad, I'm leaving. I'm going to pick up Tina and then head to school"

"Okay bye son! We'll see you later. Say hi to Tina for us!"

"Will do!" as I called out to them. I left the house and hopped into the car, making my way to Tina's place.

 **Tina's POV:**

I woke up at 7am to my alarm blaring. I was anxious to start my sophomore year, as I wasn't sure what to expect. Mike told me from his sophomore year, the classes were a little bit harder compared to freshmen year, but it didn't help my anxiety that much.

I quickly got up and hopped into the shower. After my shower, I got dressed in an all-black dress and topped it off with a chunky necklace. I quickly straightened my hair and applied my makeup. Satisfied with my look, I grabbed my books and headed downstairs.

My parents told me the night before that they had to go into work early today due to a big project that they were doing for their company. I went into the kitchen and quickly prepared my breakfast and sat down. I slowly ate everything as I was reading the local newspaper. Once my bowl was cleared, I quickly washed everything and went into the living room to wait on Mike.

Fifteen minutes later, I heard a honk outside. Smiling, I grabbed all my school stuff and headed outside. Locking the door behind me, I hopped into Mike's car.

"Morning!" I greeted him with a kiss.

"Morning babe" Mike replied. "are you excited?"

"I'm nervous, I don't know how today will go"

"It's okay, we'll go through it together" Mike said, reassuring me. He grabbed my hand and held it over the center console. I smiled at him and we made our way to school.

We headed into school to see where our lockers would be located. On the way, we got intercepted by Jacob. He had a microphone and a camera man, meaning he was trying to record how everyone's summer was.

"What can you say about the rumors the two of you are dating?"

Mike and I looked at each other in disgust about Jacob when he asked us this question.

"Because we're both Asian? That's racist" I replied nastily to him.

"Totally racist" Mike agreed with me.

We walked away from Jacob and grabbed each other's hand, not knowing that Jacob's camera got it and that Artie saw it all.

 **No one's POV:**

It was later time for Glee club. Mike and Tina joined the same group in the choir room and waited for Mr Schue to come into the room to tell them what would be happening for the coming year. Mr Schuester eventually came into the room, with news for the club saying that, due to the negative comments, not many people have been willing to join the group. Rachel convinced the club that it needs more voices in order to compete with Vocal Adrenaline at nationals. Mr Schuester also told the group that Nationals will be held in New York City.

 **Mike's POV:**

After singing New York, New York, we all eventually disbanded and grabbed some lunch. Tina and I sat in the cafeteria with Mercedes, Puck and Finn, discussing our plan to make Glee club better. Rachel came by and told us that she directed a new auditionee into the auditorium to audition for the club. We were excited to hear her sing.

Tina and I went to the auditorium to wait on the new girl, who Rachel told us was named Sunshine and was a small Asian girl. Tina and I waited until Mr Schuester was finished with auditions, and we didn't see her on stage. We were leaving the auditorium when Tina got a text.

"Mike!"

"What's up?" I asked her.

She showed her phone to me with our Asian community page opened up. Tina and I looked at each other in horror and we raced to go find Mr Schue. We eventually found him arguing with Sylvester as always, and ended up breaking up that fight in order for him to help us solve this issue.

"Mr Schue! Can we talk to you? It's kind of important" Tina called out to him. I nodded in agreement.

"What is it?" Mr Schue said in distress.

"Tina and I found out that Rachel sent Sunshine to a crackhouse" I told him.

"WHAT!"

We tracked Rachel down and pulled her into the choir room.

"Tell me this isn't true, Rachel"

"She could have died" Tina told her.

"I didn't send her to an active crack house" Rachel told us. "Besides, how did you guys find out anyways?"

"The Asian community is very tight" I told her.

"I just don't get it, you're better than this" Mr Schue told Rachel.

"No, she's an ambitious little freak, who will do anything to hold onto her power" Tina told him. I agreed.

Rachel came up with an excuse saying that she loves us, and thinks that our abilities would be proved to be "more insignificant than they are now". We didn't believe her and ended up walking away.


End file.
